Ray Chase
Ray Chaifetz, better known by his stage name Ray Chase, is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Noctis Lucis Caelum in Final Fantasy XV. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2018) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Etrigan, Jason Blood 'Shorts' *The Adventures of Chuy (2015) - Dog Catcher Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Atsumu "Yukiatsu" Matsuyuki *B: The Beginning (2018) - Keith Kazama Flick *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Kinoshita *Berserk (2017) - Mozgus *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Saburota Todo *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018) - Iwabe Yuino (ep2) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Fyodor Dostoyevsky (ep24), Kurosaki *Charlotte (2016) - Yu Otosaka *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Oolong *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Additional Voices *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Tsukata Kanda *Fate/Apocrypha (2017) - Vlad the Impaler/'Lancer of Black' *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Bel *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Announcer (ep13), Assassin A (ep51), Bounty Hunter Boss (ep25), Geretta, Hanzo, Man B (ep2), Squala, Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Donobang (ep12), Heavy Lifter B (ep9), Loggins (ep16), Mafia (ep10), Mafia (ep20), Poco's Dad (ep8), Soldier (ep14) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Yellow Temperance (Announced) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Tenkei Iwafune *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Tenga Onigawara *One Punch Man (2016) - Doctor Genus, Puri-puri Prisoner *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Howzer *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Howzer (ep1) *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Yahiro Takagawa/'Lars' *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Yahiro Takagawa/'Lars' 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Noctis Lucis Caelum 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Ace *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Zash *your name. (2017) - Shinta Takagi, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *High Crime Area (2014) - Narration Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Death Rally (2011) - Tex Harris 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Alfonse, Gaius, Roy 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - MAYHEM Crewmember *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - Duncan *Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) - Louis Gallois, Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout 76 (2018) - Grahm, Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Killer Instinct (2014-2016) - Arbiter, Cinder *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Evfra De Tershaav *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: The Final Season (2018) - Marlon (ep1) *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - Omega *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Mizuki Aihara *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Noctis Lucis Caelum *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Bahus, Hanagata *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Noctis Lucis Caelum *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Fernand *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - The Master *Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Noctis Lucis Caelum *NieR: Automata (2017) - Eve *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Heishiro Mitsurugi *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Daks *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Artorius Collbrande *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Cayenne *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Edgar *World of Final Fantasy Maxima (2018) - Edgar, Noctis Lucis Caelum *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - L Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (44) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2018. Category:American Voice Actors